


Steven Universe: The Gem Awakens

by Guitarhero909



Series: Fan Fiction Extended Universe Phase 1 [4]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, FFEU Phase 1, Steven Universe crossover, Stevonnie - Freeform, fan fiction extended universe, starco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guitarhero909/pseuds/Guitarhero909
Summary: There’s a dance going on at Connie’s school and she wants to ask Steven. Meanwhile Steven preps for the same dance when he hears about it from Connie and wants to look perfect for Connie and most importantly her parents. Meanwhile Peridot’s ex commander is planning a full scale attack on Beach City. Connie also discovers a secret about herself hidden by her parents. What will happen? Read and discover.





	1. Valentine's Dance

Chapter 1: The Valentine’s dance  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Steven Universe!)

Connie was doing her usual sword practice in her private room which her mom created.  
Seems like she’s getting use to Connie doing her… thing with Steven.  
Priyanka, Connie’s mom came up to her room with a letter.  
“Connie, your school delivered some mail addressed to you,” she said.  
“Thanks mom,” said Connie.  
She opened the letter.

Dear Connie  
As you know there is a dance happening at the school to celebrate Valnetine’s day.  
Those who bring a guest can get in for free. Have you found your special someone yet. We hope you will attend this event. Warm regards  
Beach City Middle School

“Oh my gosh I almost forgot about this!” said Connie.  
“I figured you would since you were so busy,” said Priyanka, “Luckily there’s nothing going on so of course you can go to it. As long as you go with someone who’s trustful and would never let anything happen to you.”  
Connie thought for a moment.  
“I know just the boy,” said Connie, “I’ll be back Mom, if Dad asks…”  
“Just leave it to me honey,” said Priyanka as she gave her a hug, “Just be back soon.”  
“Ok,” said Connie as she warped.   
Priyanka sighed as she saw stuff on the ground from after she warped.  
“I don’t know how I’m gonna deal with this every day,” she said. 

Steven and Amethyst were sling shooting donuts at a wall.   
“Score 5 for the purple gem!” said Amethyst.  
“Let me try,” said Steven.  
His donut made a bigger splat.  
“Yeah!” said Steven, “Beat that!”   
“With pleasure,” said Amethyst as she shot her donut.   
It hit pearl.  
“Amethyst!” she shouted.  
“Foul,” said Garnet.  
“Ugh,” said Pearl, “What are you doing?”  
“We’re playing Donut splat!” said Amethyst, “Biggest splat on the wall wins the game. It was Greg’s idea.”  
“I saved a box to eat,” said Greg, “We all love our donuts.”  
“Pearl you got a spot on you,” said Amethyst.  
“I know I….” said Pearl before Amethyst shot another donut at her. This time on purpose.  
“AMETHYST!!!!” shouted Pearl.  
“Whomp Whomp!” said Peridot.  
(To those who don’t know, Peridot has joined forces with the Crystal Gems after realizing what the planet has to offer)  
Pearl chased Amethyst around and Steven got another donut ready.  
“Time to splat,” said Steven as he shot it.  
Connie opened the door.  
“Hey Steven what’s….”  
The donut hit her.  
“Oh my gosh!” said Steven.  
Connie licked it off.  
“Ooooh Jelly filled,” she said.  
“Whew,” said Steven, “Sorry about that.”  
“Its cool Steven,” said Connie.  
“So what brings you by?” asked Steven.  
“Oh nothing really,” said Connie blushing.   
“Connie has something to give to you, and you’ll probably like it,” said Garnet.  
“How did you….” Said Connie, "Oh yeah, Future Vision. Well, here you go!"  
It was a book.  
“Ooooo, a new book!” said Steven.   
He turned a page.   
“There’s nothing in it.  
“Keep turning,” said Connie, “There’s a coded message.”   
“Ooooooo a coded message,” said Steven.  
As he turned the pages a message started to read.  
“Will you go to the dance with me?”  
“A dance?” asked Steven happy while blushing.  
“Yeah,” said Connie, “I figured I’d ask you to come along, now that I’m comfortable with dancing.”  
“Of course I’ll go,” said Steven.  
“Awesome!” said Connie, “I have to get ready. See you later!”   
She went off.  
“Tell Priyanka I said hi,” said Garnet.  
Steven walked Connie to her mom’s car.  
“I heard it all!” said Pearl, “Its gonna be your first dance with Connie!”  
“Get some of that Steven,” said Amethyst, “Wubba Wubba!”  
“Hey,” said Garnet as she picked the two of them up, “Don’t mess with his funky flow.”  
“Funky flow?” asked Priyanka.  
Steven laughed and blushed embarrassed.  
Meanwhile in space, a familiar person was looking at the planet Earth.   
She remembered the things that her trusted soldier, Peridot said.  
“Clod,” she said, “I’ll show her who’s the clod. Soldiers, prepare for the invasion and ready some troops. Its time to see what these crystal gems are made of.”


	2. The First Warning/The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and the Crystal gems meet a new foe who works for Yellow Diamond while Connie discovers a secret from her parents.....

Chapter 2: The first warning/The Truth  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Steven Universe)

Steven was in roses room playing around.  
“Oh man, I can’t believe it,” he said, “I’m going to a dance with my best friend.”  
He remembered the dance he had with her on his birthday.  
“Did she really mean all what she said?” he asked himself.  
“Of course she did,” said someone.  
It was Peridot. “Humans mean what thye say, and I may not know this “Human Connie” but I can tell she likes you.”  
“Really?” asked Steven.  
“Yes really,” said Peridot.  
She seemed troubled.  
“Are you still worried about Yellow Diamond?” asked Steven.  
“A little bit,” said Peridot, “What if she does try and take over the planet?”  
“IT won’t happen,” said Steven, “Cause we’re the crystal gems.”  
Peridot smiled.  
“You’re right,” said Peridot, “And you crystal gems are ok. For clods.”  
Steven laughed.  
“You’re alright too,” he said.  
Peridot smiled.  
“I think I might get use to being around you gems,” she said.  
Meanwhile Connie was training with her sword.  
“I have to get this right before my next lesson,” said Connie, “I really wanna evolve as a defender.”  
She remembered the time where she and Steven fought together.  
“Do it for him,” she said, “No. For us.”  
Yellow Diamond was observing Connie’s techniques.  
“She could become a powerful asset to my army,” said Yellow Diamond.  
She pressed a button and one of her drones came down.  
“Go down there and watch Connie,” she ordered, “I want to know everything about her and how she’s connected to these crystal gems.”  
“With pleasure,” said the drone.  
Garnet had a strange vision.  
It was of Steven and Connie fighting off clones of each other and one of them getting severly injured.  
“I must warn Steven!” she said. 

Connie was training with her sword again.  
Her parents heard the noise.  
“What’s going on up there?” he asked.  
“Well, it seems Connie joined an acting club,” said Priyanka  
“I see,” said Doug, “She seems to enjoy spending time with this Steven Universe boy.”  
“Doug, cut him some slack,” said Priyanka, “Sure he’s…. different, but different is good.”  
“True,” he said, “I just want what’s best for our daughter.”  
“What’s best is that she is with someone who likes her for her,” she said, “But… what if we can’t tell her….”  
“Tell me what mom?” asked Connie.  
Priyanka was surprised.  
“Oh um…. How amazing those gem people are,” said Jennifer nervously chuckling.  
“Oh, ok,” said Connie confused, “Well I’m heading to Steven’s place.”  
“Ok hon, be careful,” said Doug, “And have fun.”  
The drone that Yellow Diamond sent returned to base.  
Once there it showed Yellow Diamond the information it found.  
“Excellent,” said Yellow Diamond, “If we can’t have this specimen, then we can clone it.”  
Steven was watching one of his TV shows.  
“Hahaha that’s so funny,” he said.  
Connie knocked on the door.  
“Steven its me,” said Connie.  
Steven opened the door and let him in.  
“Steven Connie, I have to tell you something,” said Garnet.  
“What is it Garnet?” asked Steven.  
“I had a vision,” said Garnet, “An old foe will return.”  
“Jasper?” asked Steven.  
“Even worse,” said Garnet, “Yellow Diamond.”  
“Who’s Yellow Diamond?” asked Connie.  
“That clod who wanted to destroy humanity,” said Peridot, “But I told her off and that’s why I’m now part of the crystal gems.”  
“So what’s she planning Garnet?” asked Steven.  
“To clone an army and try and turn your closest allies against you,” said Garnet, “I want to make sure you’re ready to fight before it happens.”  
“We will be ready,” said Steven, “Cause I’m the bread.”  
“And I’m the jam,” said Connie.  
“And we’re jam buds,” they said in unison.  
“Well jam buds,” said a voice, “Let’s see if you’re worthy of a fight.”  
Steven and Connie went outside and saw a new gem looking at them.  
Peridot recognized him.  
“Its him!!!” he said.  
The person quickly teleported to her.  
“Look how short you’ve become,” he said.  
“I can tell something worse has happened to you,” said Peridot.  
“You know what I’ve come for,” he said.  
“I know where you came from before calling yourself Akbar Shah,” said Peridot.  
“The blueprints for our cluster, we know you have them,” said Akbar Shah, “And if you value your life then you’ll return them to the diamond order.”  
“Do what you must,” said Peridot, “But you cannot deny the truth that is where you come from.”  
“You’re so right,” said Akbar Shah.  
He got out some strange plasma spear and was about to attack Peridot but Steven blocked him.  
“Who are you?” asked Steven.  
“I’m one of Yellow Diamond’s soldiers,” he said, “We plan to colonize this planet once and for all.”  
“That won’t happen,” said Steven.  
“Perhaps you haven’t heard of me,” said the gem, “I am Akbar Shah, and I am a respectable gem who hunts rebels!”  
Connie got out her sword.  
“Tell your master we’re not afraid of your kind!” said Connie.  
“You dare threaten me with your sword girl,” said Akbar.  
“Connie be careful,” said Garnet, “He’s a powerful gem.”  
Peridot hid somewhere.  
“There’s another one here,” said Akbar.  
Connie lunged at him and he dodged. “Well then,” he said. He got out some kind of magic staff.  
“Let’s dance girly,” he said as he fought her.  
Garnet went to find Peridot.  
“He has to be after her,” said Garnet, “We have to get her to safety.”  
Steven went to help Connie.  
“Get your hands off of her!” said Steven.  
“Stay out of them Steven Universe,” said Akbar, “You’ll live longer.”  
“Not as long as you will!” said Steven.  
He ferociously attacked Akbar and he was too quick.  
“Is that the best you can do?” he asked.  
Steven was getting tired. “He’s… too strong….” He said.  
Akbar took the opportunity and attacked him furiously.  
“Its time to finish this,” he said.  
Connie watched in horror as her best friend was about to die.  
“NOOOOOOO!!!!” she said. She jumped in the way and got attacked.  
“CONNIE!!” shouted Steven.  
She was wounded.  
“Let this be a lesson to you crystal gems,” he said, “You interfere with me, you end up like her.”  
He picked Connie up and put her on Lion.  
“Let’s hurry,” said Steven, “To her parent’s house.”  
They brought her there.  
“Is she gonna be ok?” asked Doug.  
“Don’t worry, she’ll be fine,” said Steven, “I can feel she’s still ok.”  
He noticed something glowing on her chest.  
“A….. A gem?” he asked.  
They both gasped knowing that Steven knew about the gem.  
He licked it fixing it back up, and Connie was reborn with a new hairdo.  
“W…. What happened?” asked Connie.  
Her parents were shocked.  
“Mom…. Dad….” She said.  
“Honey,” said Priyanka, “We need to tell you something.”

TO BE CONTINUED…….


	3. A Visit From Another Dimension

Chapter 3: A visit from another dimension  
(Disclaimer!!! I own nothing of Steven Universe!)

Connie’s parents were telling her everything.  
“So you see…. You’re not human like us,” said Priyanka, “You’re a gem humanoid.”   
This was very surprising even for Connie.  
“So… I’m not your real daughter?” asked Connie.   
“Honey of course you are,” she said, “You’re just…. Different.”  
“And we kept this stuff from you because…. Because we didn’t want you to go through something similar,” said Doug.   
She hugged them both.   
“I love you both,” she said.   
“We love you too,” said Priyanka, “You’ll always be our daughter.”  
“It…. It all makes sense now why I was able to do those things,” said Connie, “Like fuse, or be able to use the sword and learn so fast.”  
Her parents were not frightened but amazed as Connie told them everything she did.  
“But… I’ll still obey your rules if you want me to,” said Connie.  
“We only have one rule,” said Doug, “Don’t be afraid to be different.”  
Connie smiled.  
“Honey,” said Priyanka, “I think it would be best if you went to live with the crystal gems.”  
Connie’s smile turned wide.   
“You would want that?” asked Connie.   
“There’s no point in keeping you from exploring your life,” she said, “But we’ll always come and visit.”  
She hugged Steven  
“Just don’t go too fast into….” Said Doug before Priyanka covered his mouth.  
“I think she gets it dear,” she said.   
Steven started to blush.   
“Relax Steven,” said Connie waving her hand, “My dad was just messing around.”  
A blue aura surrounded him.  
“I was just messing around,” he repeated.  
Meanwhile someone picked up a gem.  
“Well, well, what have we here?” he asked  
He felt something humming in the gem as if it was trying to get out and be free.   
“I feel a strange power,” he said.   
He picked up his phone.  
“Master Ludo,” he said, “I think I found something that could be of use to us.”  
“Bring it in Tom,” said Ludo, “Its finally time to put an end to this once and for all.”  
“With pleasure,” said Tom.  
Lars saw him.  
“Hey, are you looking for the freak show?” he asked, “I think it went that way.”  
He laughed at him and Tom got angry.  
“Uh oh,” said Lars.  
Meanwhile Connie was getting settled in at the Universe House.  
“I can hardly wait until the dance,” said Connie.  
“Me either,” said Steven.  
“By the way you don’t always have to cover your eyes when we dance,” said Connie.  
“Right,” said Steven with a grin.  
“I’m serious,” said Connie as she laughed, “Amethyst taught me some moves.”  
“Oh that’s cool,” said Steven, “Are you… Are you ok?”  
“I’m just happy that I’ll get to spend a lifetime with my best friend,” said Connie, “Although I am surprised to hear that I’m a gem.”  
“I’ve been there,” said Steven.  
They secretly had their hands together.  
Meanwhile up in space….  
Yellow diamond was preparing soldiers for an invasion.   
“Its time my brethren,” she said, “Its time to take back the planet from those who stole it from us.”  
They were getting their weapons.  
“These humans have no place on this planet, and must be cleansed,” said Yellow Diamond, “But first, we must find this rouge soldier who betrayed me.”  
She pin pointed Peridot’s location.   
“Found you, traitor,” she said.  
“Allow me to lead them,” said Akbar, “I have a little score to settle with those crystal creeps.”  
“You have been well trained,” she said, “They will be no match for you.”  
Steven was reading another book from the franchise Connie got him into.  
There was a crash at the beach.  
Akbar was back with new soldiers.  
“We’re looking for someone by the name of Steven Universe,” he said, “Remain calm, and no harm will come to anyone.”  
Everyone screamed.   
“Steven time!” said Steven ad he jumped down.  
“Um, I’m gonna use the door,” said Connie.  
“Well, looks like you haven’t learned your lesson yet crystal gem,” said Akbar.  
“Oh I’ve learned,” said Steven, “Now your lesson’s about to begin!”   
He jumped at Akbar and he avoided the attack.   
Connie got out rose’s sword and fought off the soldiers.  
“Wow this thing really works!” said Connie.   
Steven used his shield to block the attacks from Akbar.   
A flame appeared in the middle of the battlefield.   
“Whoa, whoa, where’s the fire here?” asked the person.  
It was Tom.  
“Looks like we got ourselves into a small misunderstanding,” said Tom.  
“Who are you supposed to be?” asked Akbar.  
“Let’s just say I’m a friend, who has something,” said Tom.   
“Who is that guy?” asked Connie.   
“No idea,” said Steven.  
Tom had the gem of Jasper.   
“Is this what you’re looking for?” asked Tom.  
“Where did you find that?” asked Akbar.  
“Let’s just say I have my way of finding objects,” said Tom, “So how can I prove myself?”   
Akbar looked at Steven and Connie.  
“Destroy them,” sad Akbar.  
“As you wish,” said Tom.   
He charged up a fireball and shot it at them.  
Steven was prepared to make a bubble to protect them, but someone else saved them.  
It was a blonde haired girl.  
“You….” Said Tom.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	4. The Newborn Cluster

Chapter 6: The newborn Cluster  
(Disclaimer! I… you get the drill)

The blonde haired girl looked at Tom.  
“You still haven’t changed have you Tom?” she asked, “Still picking on people younger than you.”  
“Star Butterfly,” said Tom, “You couldn’t resist coming back.”  
“Star Butterfly?” asked Connie, “That name sounds so familiar.”   
Tom shot fire at Star and she dodged it.  
“Too slow,” she said.   
She used her wand to use magic attacks on the soldiers.  
“You’re good, but not good enough,” said Tom, “You must be crazy to think you can take me on by yourself.”  
“Who said I was by myself?” asked Star, “I also brought my boyfriend Marco!”  
“Hey readers,” said Steven, “Note that this is the Star and Marco from Warriors of Karate.”  
“How’d you know that?” asked Connie.  
“I’ve read a lot of fan fiction in my time,” said Steven.  
“Marco?” asked Star, “Marco?”  
She reached in the warphole and grabbed him.  
“Gah, star!” he said, “I was in the shower.”  
“Classic Marco,” said Star, “Now let’s kick some butt.”  
Marco put his clothes on and fought.  
“Should we help them?” asked Steven.  
“Might as well,” said Connie getting out her sword.  
They joined the fray and fought.  
Marco punched Tom in the face and he lost a tooth.  
“Alright,” he said.  
He did a fire attack and Marco blocked it with a hadoken.   
“Nice try,” said Marco.  
Steven was taking down gem soldiers while dealing with Akbar.  
“Connie, remember that Tennis technique?” asked Steven, “Try it out with your sword.”  
“Left hand, forehand,” she said as she was taking them down, “Overhand DEATH STRIKE!”   
She created a shockwave that took out more than half of Akbar’s forces.  
“It seems I’ve been beaten,” said Akbar.  
“Unless you want some, I suggest you skedaddle,” said Star.  
“We’ll retreat, for now,” said Akbar, “But be warned, your planet’s days are numbered.”  
Tom followed.  
“Until next time, Butterfly,” he said. They vanished.  
“Wow, that was amazing!” said Star as she hugged marco, “Like always.”  
She kissed him.   
“And you too,” said Marco.  
“Ahem,” said Connie.  
“Oh hello,” said Star, “I’m Star Butterfly and this is my boyfriend Marco.”  
“Yo,” said Marco.   
“You’re the princess from Meweni,” said Connie, “I’ve read about you!”  
“Wow, I’m actually famous,” said Star.  
“My name is Steven, and this is Connie,” said Steven.  
“Pleased to meet you,” said Connie, “We’re both gems.”  
“That explains the glowing thing on your belly button,” said Marco.  
“Yeah,” said Steven, “Who was that guy?”  
“My ex, Tom,” said Star, “He’s such a creep.”  
“So what’s going on here?” asked Marco.  
“It looks like Yellow Diamond is planning an invasion,” said Steven, “And now…”  
“Steven!” said Pearl.  
She and the others rushed to him.   
“My baby!” said Pearl, “Are you ok?”  
“Pearl I’m fine,” said Steven.  
“You seem to fight well,” said Garnet, “But it is dangerous to go it alone.”  
“Thanks for the tip,” said Marco wiping blood from his mouth.  
“So who are you?” asked Amethyst.  
“I’m Star, and this is my boyfriend Marco Diaz,” said Star, “He’s a martial artist.”  
“Cool,” said Steven.  
Connie felt something.   
“There’s more of them,” said Connie.  
“What?” asked Steven.  
“More of Yellow Diamond’s forces in Beach City,” said Connie, “I don’t know how but…. When my feet touch ground, I feel things.”  
“Your gem must be activated,” said Steven.  
“Gem?” asked Marco.  
“It’s a magical thing,” said Pearl.  
“It looks like they’re just…. Waiting,” said Connie, “For more instructions.”  
“Well we’ll be ready for them,” said Steven, “But for now we should rest.”  
“Yeah,” said Connie, “You’re right.”  
Someone was watching them.  
“It looks like I found him,” he said, “Should I approach?”  
“Not yet,” said someone else.  
Star heard some buzzing.   
“Looks like my mewberty wings are growing some more,” she said.  
“Can’t wait to see what they look like fully grown,” said Marco holding her hand.  
“Those two seem really happy together,” said Connie.  
She didn’t know that Steven was holding her hand as well.  
Meanwhile….  
Tom was walking with Akbar around Yellow Diamond’s ship.  
“I could’ve finished them off with my bare hands,” said Tom.  
“While you could have, I didn’t want our mission being too easy,” said Akbar, “What I want to do is tire them out long enough so that they’re too weak to fight.”  
“And then?” asked Tom.  
“The invasion begins,” said Akbar, “With the crystal gems out of the way, we can put an end to humanity and claim what is rightfully ours.”  
He showed Tom a cluster of gems that he created.  
“With this weapon, all will tremble before us,” said Akbar, “And the world will know us as their masters. Now if only there was a way to get rid of those crystal creeps.”  
“I might have an idea,” said Tom.  
“What’s that,” said Akbar.  
“If we find someone whom they care deeply about, it might drag them to us,” said Tom, “And them we can trap them while they watch helplessly as their home is turned into our world. Trouble is, we don’t know anyone who is precious to them.”  
Akbar thought of something.  
“I know just the one,” he said.   
He was holding a picture of Connie’s parents.  
“Prepare yourself, Connie,” he said.

SUSPENSE!!!!!!


	5. To Yellow Diamond's Lair

(Just be aware that you are going to be in for a major shock at the end of this chapter)

Chapter 7: To Yellow Diamond’s Lair  
(Disclaimer!!! I own nothing of Steven Universe or SVTFOE!)

Connie went to go visit her parents.   
“It has been a while since I’ve seen them,” she said, “They’ll certainly be surprised.  
When she opened the door she saw that the house was a mess.  
“Wha…. What happened here?” she asked herself.  
She looked for her parents everywhere.  
“Mom, Dad?” she asked, “Where are you?!”  
She saw Doug lying on the floor.   
“Dad!” she said.   
She helped him up.  
“Connie….” He said.  
“What happened here?” she asked, “Where’s Mom?”   
“They…. They took her,” he said, “And… they said they were gonna do what they……. what they did to our son……”  
“Your son?” she asked.  
“Connie, you have an older brother,” said Doug, “His name is… Isaac Maheswaran.“  
This shocked Connie.   
"He was our human son who wanted to be like me when he grew up… but things happened,” said Doug, “He ran away from home thinking he would ridicule the Maheswaran family, and since then… he’s become a victim to the Diamond Order and was..... I can't say it.”  
“Where did thye take her?” asked Connie.   
They both rushed to Steven’s place.  
“Connie what’s up?” asked Steven.  
“My mom, she was kidnapped by Yellow Diamond’s forces,” said Connie.  
“What?” asked Pearl, “Gems going after humans?”  
“This is no longer an act of war,” said Garnet, “This is human extinction.”  
“I’ll bet Tom’s working with him,” said Star, “We’ll do whatever it takes to help.”  
“Thanks for the assist,” said Peridot.  
“Peridot,” said Pearl, “For being of assistance of us, I think you earned these back.”  
She gave Peridot something she hadn’t seen in a long time.  
“My limb enhancers!” said Peridot, “Finally mine again.”  
She put them on. “Peridot is back in action!” she said.  
“I’ll fight too,” said Lapis, “This place is home and belongs to the humans.”  
“Then let’s do it,” said Steven, “For earth!”  
“Yeah!” said Everyone.   
“Hold on guys!” said Greg, “You’ll need a spaceship.”  
He secretly worked with Pearl to create a spaceship.  
“Wow Dad,” said Steven, “Thanks!”   
“No sweat, good luck son,” said Greg, “I know you can do it.”  
Doug got out his pistol.   
“This is gonna be new to me, but if its for your mother I’ll do it,” he said.   
They all got into the spaceship and headed out into space.   
“According to my navigator, we should be close to Yellow Diamond’s fortress,” said Peridot.   
“Yellow Diamond?” asked Star.  
“She’s this gem that wants to take over the planet,” said Amethyst, “Peridot’s commander.”  
“Ex commander,” said Peridot.  
“Um guys,” said Marco, “You might wanna take a look at this.”  
They were all looking at Yellow Diamond’s fortress which was guarded by her forces.   
“So what’s the plan?” asked Amethyst.  
“Leave it to ‘us’,” said Garnet.  
Meanwhile Priyanka was being interrogated.  
“Now, for the last time, where is Lapis?” asked Yellow Diamond.  
“For the last time, I don’t know where or who Lapis is,” she said.  
“I don’t believe you,” said Yellow Diamond.   
She electrocuted her and she was in deep pain.  
“This only hurts a little bit,” she said, “What comes next, will be worse.”  
Jasper appeared in the room.  
“Commander, we have forces from Earth invading our domain,” she said.   
“Good,” said Yellow Diamond, “Destroy them.”  
“One thing, there’s one with a giant sword and she’s pounding us to the brink,” said Jasper.  
“Connie…” said Priyanka.  
Akbar was making a speech to all of the forces.  
“Before you stands the greatest weapon in the history of gems all across the galaxy, the newborn Cluster!” he said, “Once the Earth sees how powerful it truly is, they will kneel before us, and will remember this day, AS THE LAST DAY OF THOSE INFERNAL CRYSTAL GEMS!”  
The soldiers cheered.  
A newborn cluster of gems appeared from the deep pit behind them.  
“With this weapon, we shall plunge the humans into an eternal nightmare!” said Akbar, “And take back what is rightfully ours; Planet Earth!”  
He left the big area and made his way to the bridge.   
Star and Marco were taking down the guards giving Ruby time to sneak through the security.  
“That kid sure knows how to fight,” she said, “Sapphire, its all clear.”  
Sapphire came in.   
“Let’s move, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Doo,” said Peridot as she opened the gate to the reactor.  
“Coming,” said Ruby, “Shall we, my lady?”  
“We shall,” said Sapphire.  
Steven, Doug, and Connie found her mother in a cage.  
“Connie,” she said, “You came.”  
“I had to,” said Connie, “You may have found me, but you’re still my mother no matter what.”  
They hugged.  
A gem guard locked the doors leading to Priyanka’s cage.  
“I should’ve known we’d have some rodents in our base,” he said, “Now step away from the prisoner and I just might let you live.”  
Connie thought of something that just might work.   
“You will release the prisoner and leave this cell with the door open,” she said.  
“What did you say?” said the gem guard.  
“You will release the prisoner and leave this cell with the door open,” repeated Connie.  
“I’ll keep the prisoner right here,” said the guard, “And I’ll put you in a separate cell, along with your friends.”   
Connie calmed herself down hoping it would work.  
“You will release the prisoner and leave this cell with the door open,” she said.  
There was a blue aura surrounding him.  
“I will release the prisoner and leave this cell with the door open,” he said.   
He released the shackles on Priyanka and opened the door.  
“And you’ll drop your weapon,” said Connie.  
“And I’ll drop my weapon,” he said as he dropped his weapon.  
Doug saw someone.  
“He’s here,” he said.   
“Who?” asked Priyanka.   
Someone was walking by the bridge  
Doug followed him.   
“HEY!!!” he shouted so Akbar could hear.  
Akbar turned around.  
“Doug Maheswaran,” he said,“I’ve waited for this for a long time.”  
“Take off the mask,” said Doug.  
“What will you see if I do?” he asked.  
“The face of my son,” said Doug.  
Akbar took off his mask and revealed himself then put the mask back on.  
“Your son is dead, he was weak and spineless like all humans before him,” said Akbar, “So I got rid of him, replaced him.”  
“That’s not true,” said Doug, “All he wanted was to protect us, and you…. you were the only gem he treated as his friend..”  
He felt Akbar’s face.  
“This yellow diamond isn’t your true parent,” he said, “You know its true. Come back.”  
“Its too late,” said Akbar.  
“You’re hurting, I know,” said Doug.  
“I wanna be free of the pain,” said Akbar.  
“If there’s anything I can do to ease it, then I swear I’ll do it,” said Doug.  
Akbar took out his spear and handed it to Doug.  
Steven, Connie and Priyanka were watching.  
Akbar plunged the spear straight through Doug.  
Everyone watched in horror.   
“NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!” shouted Connie.  
Doug looked at Akbar Shah and felt his face one last time, before falling to his death.  
He then looked at Steven and the gang.

TO BE CONTINUED……


	6. The Fight to End All Fights

Chapter 6: The fight to end all fights  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Steven Universe or SVTFOE!)

Akbar looked at Steven, Connie and Priyanka.  
“Get them,” he said.   
His forces chased them throughout the base.   
“We will finish this,” he said.  
Steven fought them back while protecting the others.  
“This is all my fault,” said Steven, “If I had actd quick enough…..”  
“Don’t blame yourself,” said Connie, “He sacrificed himself to save us!”  
“But I could’ve saved him!” said Steven, “I’m so useless….”   
“Steven Universe, you are not useless,” said Connie, “Not to me!”   
“Doug would’ve sacrificed himself for all of us,” said Priyanka.  
One of them fused gems caught Steven.  
It was a copy of Connie.  
“Help!!!” he said.  
Connie got out her sword.  
“Get your hands off my Steven!!” she shouted as she sliced her in half.  
“Your Steven?” she asked.   
She started attacking her and she dodged.   
More gems appeared.  
“Take them!” she said.  
“They keep coming,” said Steven.  
Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst jumped down and saved them.  
“You mess with them, you answer to us!” said Amethyst.   
“Steven, we need to get you out of here now!” said Pearl, “Let’s go.”   
She dragged Steven away but he refused.  
“No,” said Steven.  
“Excuse me?” she asked.  
“I said no,” said Steven, “I’m done sitting here and doing nothing.”   
“You are doing something,” said Pearl, “Something that involves you running from danger.”  
“I don’t care if its dangerous, I know I can do this!” said Steven.  
Star and Marco were facing off against Tom.  
“Give it up Tom, you know you can’t win this!” said Star.  
She shot a magic attack and he dodged and kicked her in the face.  
“Get away from her!” said Marco shooting a fireball.  
“Steven, you will do as I say,” said Pearl, “Or you will be in very big trouble.”  
“I said no!” said Steven, “I’m staying to help the others!”   
“You’re not ready, and you probably won’t be for a long time to handle this!” said Pearl, “You think you can do these things but you just CAN’T STEVEN!”  
“YOU DON’T KNOW THAT!!!” shouted Steven, “All you know is how to make me miss out on all the important missions, and you hide me from these things thinking I can’t do them!”   
“That’s because you can’t!” said Pearl, “Now let’s go right….”  
“No!” said Steven resisting, “This is MY choice! Not yours, not the gems, and not dad’s! MINE!”  
“Steven Universe, I….” said Pearl.  
“THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!” snapped Garnet.  
Everyone even Steven was shocked.  
“You can’t make Steven’s decisions for him all the time, and neither can I,” said Garnet, “We don’t know what Steven is capable of, and only he does.”  
“But he’s just a….” said Pearl.  
“No he is not, he is growing up to be a brave gem, although he is 14,” said Garnet.  
“14?” asked Priyanka, “Well, age is but a number.”  
“Mom,” said Connie embarrassed.  
“Its time for us to stop shielding Steven from his responsibilities, and to start believing in Steven,” said Garnet, “I believe.”  
“I believe,” said Amethyst.  
“I believe,” said Connie hugging him.  
“I believe,” said Priyanka, “And your father would have too.”  
Pearl realized Garnet was right.  
“I….. I believe,” said Pearl.  
“Mom, I need you to run,” said Connie, “I’ll be back soon.”  
“Just be careful,” said Priyanka.   
“That’s a rule,” she said, “Steven, its time to fuse.”  
Marco was still fighting Tom.   
“I will have Star again,” said Tom, “Even if I have to go through you!”  
“Not gonna happen,” said Marco.   
Star charged at Tom and he dodged and kicked her.  
“That’s no way to treat a lady!” said Star, “Hot Sauce Bubble Blast!”  
Tom avoided the bubbles.  
“Looks like I’m too hot for you,” said Tom. He then kicked Star and she fell.  
“That does it!” said Marco, “No one hurts my Star!”  
He charged up for an attack.  
“Shinkyuu……” he said.  
“Oh no you don’t!” said Tom.   
He charged at Marco and stabbed him with his horns.  
“Marco!!!!” said Star.   
Marco fell off the platform.   
“Marco!!!!” said Star as she jumped.   
She caught Marco.  
“Star…” said Marco.  
“I don’t care if I die,” said Star, “As long as I’m with you! You’re everything to me Marco Diaz, and I love you!”  
She kissed him and suddenly her wings started to glow.  
“Well, I may have had to make some sacrifices, but at least Diaz is out of the picture,” said Tom as he grinned.  
“I think you forgot something,” said Marco.  
“You’re flying?!” said Tom, “That’s impossible!!!”  
Star charged at him and finished him off.   
“You lose Tom,” said Star, “Give up.”  
“Another day Butterfly,” said Tom, “Another day.”  
He vanished.  
“We have to move now!” said Peridot, “This place is gonna blow.”  
Akbar put one last gem into the cluster and brought it to life.  
“At last,” he said, “The weapon is finally under my control!”  
He put on some kind of motion suit.  
“Do….. as I command…” he said.   
The cluster followed his every movement.  
“Soon the world will be mine to control,” he said.  
“Not if we can stop you!” said Stevonnie.  
“You!” said Akbar.  
“Its time to end it,” said Stevonnie, “Shut down the cluster and leave our planet.”  
“I don’t think so,” said Akbar as he got his sword out.  
“Let’s do this!” said Stevonnie.  
She charged at Akbar and they started fighting.  
The cluster mimicked the moves of Akbar while trying to attack Stevonnie but she was fast.   
She then landed a punch on Akbar.  
“Not bad,” he said, “But you’ll have to do a lot better to beat me!”   
He did a kick and Stevonnie fell down.  
“I’m not giving up yet!” she said, “This is war!”   
She jumped at Akbar and did a spinning kick.  
“Who knew I had all these moves!” she said.  
Pearl and the gems were guiding Priyanka out of the base.  
“I hope she’s ok,” she said.  
“I’m sure she is,” said Garnet, “We must hurry.”  
They kept running.   
Other soldiers were evacuating the area.  
“Those crystal gems are escaping!” said Jasper, “Are we just gonna let them leave?”  
Stevonnie jumped up to another area where Akbar was.  
They kept fighting and Akbar was determined to win.  
“What makes you think that two gems fusing will stop me?” he asked, “I have a thousand gems across the universe, and you’re just two.”  
“We’re not two people, and we’re not one person either,” said Stevonnie, “We are an experience, and we’re gonna become a great experience.”  
She got out her shield and threw it and Akbar ducked.  
“Not as bright as you think,” he said, “You missed me.”  
“Wasn’t aiming at you,” she said.  
“Wha….” He said.   
The cluster was shattered and fell on a reactor to the ship.  
“NO!!!!” he said.   
“Yes!” said Stevonnie.   
She kicked him and he fell down.  
Sirens were blaring.  
“We have to get out of here!” she said as she left.  
She fell and tripped on something causing her to unfuse.   
“Steven!” said Connie, “Help!!”  
“Hang on!” said Steven.  
He ran to her as the clock started counting down.  
Priyanka, and the others safely got back to Earth and saw the ship explode.  
“Connie!!!” she said, “No….”   
Pearl saw it all.   
“He… he’s gone,” said Pearl, “My baby’s gone…. And so is Rose.”  
There were tears all around.   
Everyone was saddened that Steven and Connie sacrificed themselves to save the Earth.  
“Your son was a good man Mr. Universe,” said Priyanka.  
A pink light appeared.  
“What?” asked Pearl.   
Lion brought Steven and Connie to safety.  
“Steven!” said Garnet.  
“Connie!!” said Priyanka.   
She rushed to her and hugged them both.  
“I’m so glad you two are safe,” she said.   
“Same with you Mom,” said Connie, “I’m so sorry.”   
“Its ok,” she said as she hugged her again and cried.  
“So long Yellow Clod,” said Peridot.   
“I can’t believe you can fly now!” said Marco, “So awesome.”  
“I know,” said Star, “Wait til Mom hears about this!”  
“What if Tom attacks Mewni next?”  
“If that happens I’m going there to stop him, and you’re comin’ with me,” said Star.  
“You bet I am,” said Marco as he kissed her cheek.  
Lapis laid down taking a breath.  
“Earth is safe at last,” she said.  
“Well it all worked out by believing in Steven!” said Steven.  
Everyone around him laughed.   
Later the dance at Connie’s school began. Everyone was having a good time, especially Steven and Connie.  
Greg was playing music for the band and had a lot of great ideas, including his hit “Drove a van into my heart.”  
“Its so good to finally relax and chill,” said Sapphire, “Isn’t that right Ruby?”  
Ruby was drinking some punch.  
“Hey little girl, aren’t you too young to be at a dance?” asked a boy.  
“Sorry boys, but I'm taken," Ruby said holding hands with Sapphire.  
Star and Marco were at the top of the building dancing.   
“How cool is it to have a girlfriend from another dimension?” asked Star.   
“Very,” said Marco.  
“Steven, there’s something you forgot before we went to fight Akbar,” said Connie.  
“What’s that?” asked Steven.  
“This,” said Connie as she grinned.  
She kissed Steven on the lips.  
“Wow,” said Steven as he hugged her.  
They accidentally fused, but still laughed and had a fun time.  
Two people saving the world, made of love. How about that?  
And that’s how Steven won the heart of his best friend. 

THE END

I’m a Star by Olivia Olson  
I can’t help it if I make a scene stepping out of my hot pink limousine  
I’m turning heads and I’m stopping traffic When I pose they scream and when I joke they laugh I got a   
pair of eyes that they’re getting lost in I hypnotize by the way I’m walking I’ve got them dazzled like a stage magician   
When I point they look and when I talk they listen well everybody needs a friend and I’ve got you, and you and you  
So many I can’t even name them Can you blame me? I’m too famous Haven’t you noticed that I’m a star?   
I’m coming into view as the world is turning Haven’t you noticed I’ve made it this far?   
Now everyone can see me burning Now everyone can see me burning   
Now everyone can see me burning

The remains of Yellow Diamond’s ship landed in the middle of nowhere.   
From the ashes, Akbar escaped and in his eyes burned the desire for revenge.   
“You think you’ve…. Stopped me?” he asked, “I will have my revenge, Steven Universe… You… will… die….”  
He saw a strange figure approach him.   
“Akbar,” he said, “You never give up so easily do you?”  
He was too weak to get up.  
The stranger picked him up and carried him into a portal.  
“Its to resume your training,” said the stranger, “In due time, you will have the power to annihilate anyone and anything that comes in your way.”

This is War 30 seconds to Mars  
A warning to the people, the good and the evil  
This is war  
To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim  
This is war  
It’s the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
And the moment to live and the moment to die  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight,  
To fight, to fight, to fight  
To the right to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth,  
It’s a brave new world from the last to the first  
To the right, to the left,  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It’s a brave new world, it’s a brave new world  
(Whoa oh, whoa oh)  
A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest  
This is war  
To the leader, the pariah, the victor, the messiah  
This is war  
It’s the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
And the moment to live and the moment to die  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight,  
To fight, to fight, to fight  
To the right, to the left,  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth,  
It’s a brave new world from the last to the first  
To the right, to the left,  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It’s a brave new world, it’s a brave new world, it’s a brave new world  
I do believe in the light, raise your hands up to the sky  
The fight is done, the war is won, lift your hands towards the sun  
Towards the sun, (it’s the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
It’s the moment to live and the moment to die, the moment to fight)  
Towards the sun,  
Towards the sun, (it’s the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
It’s the moment to live and the moment to die, the moment to fight)  
The war is won (to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight)  
To the right, to the left,  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth,  
It’s a brave new world from the last to the first  
To the right, to the left,  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It’s a brave new world, it’s a brave new world, it’s a brave new world  
A brave new world  
The war is won  
The war is won  
A brave new world

Steven Universe will return in The Peacekeepers

 

Priyanka was in the office and was fixing an injury that Greg got (Again).  
“I don’t know how you keep getting those injuries Mr. Universe,” she said.  
Someone approached her office.  
“IF you have an appointment you’ll have to take a number,” she said.  
“I’m actually here looking for a Steven Universe,” he said.  
She stopped and turned to the person.  
“Who are you?” she asked.  
“Dr. Maheswaran, I can tell its been quite some time,” he said.  
“Once again who are you?” she asked.  
“And what do you want from my son?” asked Greg.  
“You’ll probably recognize me with this on,” said the person as he put on a green hat.  
“Nicholas Shay!” said Greg, “I haven’t seen you since you moved from Brooklyn!”  
“Its been a while,” said Nicholas.   
“15 years,” said Greg.  
“How have you been, you little rascal?” asked Priyanka.   
“Dr, looking as beautiful as always,” said Nicholas.   
“Why thank you,” said Priyanka giving him a hug, “As flirtatious and sweet as always.”  
“So what brings you by?” asked Greg.  
“Well, I’m here on behalf of the agency, S.M.A.S.H,” said Nicholas, “And I heard stories of a boy who calls himself Steven Universe.”  
“Yah,” said Greg.  
“What if I told you we were building a team?” asked Nicholas, “And we think he will make an excellent candidate?”  
“A team?” asked Greg.  
Nicholas handed him some paper work.   
“Give it some thought,” he said.   
Greg looked at the documents.


End file.
